


Happy Anniversary

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is away on a mission and wont be able to make it home for his and Tony's anniversary. Nothing seems to be able to break Tony from his funk, until he receives a special package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

The phone rang. Again. Growling, Tony finally answered it, pressing the device to his ear. “You are missing our one year anniversary for a _mission_! Take a hint, Steve, I don’t want to talk to you!” Tony snapped, hanging up and tossing the phone across the room, ignoring the sound of it clattering onto the floor.

Tony rolled over in the bed, burying his face into Steve’s pillow and sighing. Tony had remembered. He had actually remembered their anniversary and had been looking forward to it for the last month. And what does he get? He gets a phone call from Steve early this morning.

_“Tony, I know we’ve both been looking forward to it, but I wont be able to make it home in time for our anniversary. The mission got delayed and I wont be home until tomorrow.”_

The words echoed bitterly inside of Tony’s head and he clenched his fists, yanking the sheets over his head. After an hour of sulking, the bedroom door opened and Pepper’s voice filled the room. “Tony, get up. I know you’re upset but brooding away in bed isn’t the way to spend a day.”

Tony poked his head out, only to squint as Pepper opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to filter into the room. “Pepper, Im not in the mood,” Tony growled.

“Tony, please get up. I’ll make you lunch and you can go spend the day in your lab,” Pepper offered, hoping that maybe a day of tinkering will make Tony feel better.

“I don’t want to work in my lab today,” Tony huffed and rolled over, his back to Pepper.

That response caught Pepper off guard. Tony Stark? _Not_ wanting to waste the day in his lab? That was unheard of. “Im sure you don’t mean that,” Pepper chided softly, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I do!” Tony rolled over to glare at her. “All I wanted was to spend the day with Steve and celebrate our anniversary.”

"Oh Tony,” Pepper sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Tony. “Have you at least talked to Steve? I know he feels horrible."

“He should,” Tony mumbled, refusing to look at Pepper. “Pepper, just leave me alone.”

Pepper sighed; she hadn’t seen Tony this upset in a while. “Alright. Before I go, Steve sent this over this morning,” Pepper placed a small velvet box and card onto the nightstand before leaving.

Curiosity peaked, Tony rolled over and picked up the card and box, siting up. He opened the card, reading the words written in Steve’s neat handwriting.

_Dear Tony,_

_I wanted to give these to you in person, but since that isn’t going to happen today, I sent it over to Pepper. I know you’re upset, and I don’t blame you, but I just want you to know that the is no one in the world that I love more than you. I love everything about you; how determined you get when you’re close to a breakthrough, how stubborn you are to get things to go your way, and how loving you can be. Even though I can’t be with you for our anniversary, there is no changing the fact that the time we’ve spent together has been the best year of my life. I hope you like this gift; they means a lot to me and there is no one better I can imagine giving them to. I’ll see you in the morning, love. Happy Anniversary._

_-Steve_

Despite how upset he had been, Tony smiled at the card, touched. Turning to the box, Tony opened it only to tense as his eyes fell on the contents. Tony gingerly touched the long silver chain, moving his fingers slowly up to a pair of dog tags with Steve’s name printed on them. 

Tony felt his heart swell and tears fill his eyes. Tony knew how much Steve cared about these dog tags. They were a reminder of the 40’s. The object had sentimental value, and Tony felt honored to now have them. He slipped the chain around his head, letting the cool metal brush the back of his neck as the tags jingled together. 

Tony smiled, tears slipping down his cheeks as he slid out of the bed, walking over to his cellphone that was laying on the floor. Dialing a specific number, Tony pressed the device to his ear. “Tony?" The familiar voice spoke. 

"Happy anniversary," Tony smiled softly.


End file.
